


Mondays

by hiddendaisy1821



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is clueless, Banter, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Merlin hates taverns, Minor Violance, Modern Royalty, aka Merlin trying really hard not to smoother Arthur and his big mouth, and Morgana is evil, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddendaisy1821/pseuds/hiddendaisy1821
Summary: Modern AU. Only Arthur could turn a simple night at the pub into a disaster. And when you add Morgana to the mix… Let's just say that even in 21st century Merlin and taverns were not a good combination.





	Mondays

**Part 1**

A heavy bag hit the side of his head and made him spill his drink on the table.

“Ouch, sorry there, mate.”

He glared at his roommate and best friend since college and now, work.

“Really Arthur?” he said, lifting the drenched piece of paper in an effort to save it, all the while trying to catch the eye of the bartender so the man would give him a proper rag or something.

The pub was swamped. People were everywhere and it was quite obvious he won’t have much luck with somebody lending a helping hand.

With a sigh, he shoved the paper in the small ashtray and looked darkly towards Arthur.

“You are paying the next round.” his friend only raised his hands in defeat and nodded his head in agreement.

“Where the bloody hell were you anyway? I was starting to think that even after I did your job of cleaning and taking care of the books in the back you would be a no show.”

Arthur scratched the back of his head with an innocent expression on his face. Like he was fooling anyone here.

“Eh I got caught up in some things.”

Merlin only rolled his eyes. He knew what kind of things the blond always got distracted by. No, make that one thing.

“I take it you went to see Gwen.”

Arthur only smiled looking around for the bartender.

“Yes, she was taking care of something and I had to help her out.”

Merlin didn’t want to know anything further. The love birds could hardly keep the hands to themselves in public places, let alone when they found some time in private. Still, he was happy for his friend.

But that didn’t stop him from muttering under his breath, “I bet you did...”

Arthur turned suddenly towards him. “What was that Merlin?”

Merlin was surprised by his friends’ sharp tone. The man could go from an idiot to a commander in a span of one sentence.

“Just go to the bar and get us drinks Arthur.”

He pushed his friend towards the bar and went back to see if he could salvage what was left of his papers.

Seeing his inventory log for the new books stained in dark colours, he was aware that he would need to do it all again tomorrow. Damn it, Arthur.

The two owned a bookstore together. Small but making good business for the digital age they were living in. Merlin worked there to cover some of the college expenses and Arthur stumbled upon it one day trying to buy a gift for someone. His stoic and always  
glaring father if he remembered and then never left.

They bonded over absent fathers, parents in general and became fast friends. Weird how that turned out with them working together now.

Arthur, being from a famous family, had connections and knew what it takes to lead a good business. The Pendragon empire was well known in the good ol’ England.

And surprisingly enough, for a snooty nosed brat the man could be downright helpful, so the shop was making good money and he was happy with their small corner in the world.

Also, that is where Arthur met Gwen, who sometimes volunteered at the bookstore, because she loved books and needed something to fill her day that was as far as possible from the smell of greasy foods. Gwen worked as a chef in a pretty well-established  
restaurant and she was good when it came to sorting and organizing things around the shop, so Merlin came to rely on her from time to time.

The good side of the two seeing each other was that Gwen came now more often to the shop. The problem was she didn’t exactly come for work but to see Arthur. And then he would of course sweep her away to go explore the city as he would say. Lazy  
wanker.

Speaking of the lazy wanker, where was he? He didn’t ship the man to get the beer from another country and the sticky table was not doing anything to calm his nerves. He got twitchy when the irritation hit him. Must be in the genes, because his father couldn’t stay in one place to save his life. Always off to some grand adventure somewhere, or fishing. Once when he got into an argument with mom over some milk he forgot to buy, he stormed out of the house and didn’t return for a month. Said he went fishing.

He had a weird family.

Raising his hand to call out to Arthur, he was stopped by colliding with someone. After a yelp of surprise and a pissed off “Hey watch it,” he felt liquid pour all over his hand and a better part of shirt.

He groaned in his head. Mondays.

Still, he was raised to be better than just a bitter sod. Raising from the chair he said, “I am so sorry, I wasn’t watching. It was my fault. Let me buy you another.”

As he said all that a familiar set of eyes was watching him. Damn it all to hell.

“Merlin? It had to be you.”

A quick slice with a slight condescending note in her lilt.

“Morgana.”

It was her alright. In the next moment he heard Arthur grip his shoulder.

“Man, forget the beers I just saw your ex girlfriend. Morana or something. I am pretty sure that was her. We need to bail man. You don’t want to look like...” he made a quick glance at Merlin’s state. “... a wet rat, while she looks like a princess. How you let her go I will never know.”

He kicked his elbow into Arthur’s rib.

“Arthur,” he hissed.

“...I mean you would have to be a complete and utter idiot...” punch would do it. Ribs, second attempt.

“What?!”

Merlin only nudged his head behind him while his eyes stayed on Arthur as the man followed his gaze. The realisation came quick this time.

“Oh, she is already here.”

He raised his eyebrows at Arthur.

“You don’t say mate. Quick thinking.”

A sharp tone stopped their little squabble.

“Boys. Manners please. You are in a presence of a lady.”

The little snicker told otherwise.

Arthur slowly started to back away but then grasped his friend by the shoulder and turned them towards the harpy.

“Morgana, what a lovely surprise. Care to join us? I like the beer smelling, wet sweeter thing you got going there.”

This wet rat is going to strike first. Might as well because he was sure he had seen the homeless guy on the corner look better than he did at the moment.

She pulled the sweater over her head, leaving her in a simple but tasteful shirt, still looking like she came from a cover of a magazine.

“You guys are idiots.” she simply said.

“That we are,” came a defeated answer from Arthur.

That we are, confirmed Merlin in his head.

At least they were all on the same page.

He hated Mondays.

\--00--

**Part 2**

And the awkward moments kept coming, as they stood there looking at each other. Merlin would’ve continued this crap fest even if it took him to an early watery grave, but after Arthur opened his mouth, he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“So, Morgana how fantastic to see you. Looking great, I see evil goes well with your complexion.” he said dropping Merlin unceremoniously down onto a chair.

He felt like a little child sometimes in Arthur’s presence. Sure, he had that larger than life presence but sometimes he treated Merlin like his own personal servant. Also, being much stronger than Merlin helped make Merlin look like an idiot as he tried to get  
Arthur to release the hold on his shoulder.

The man didn’t let his squirming interrupt his conversation with Morgana.

“I see that clowns like to stick together.” she fired back at Arthur.

She was always no-nonsense kind of woman and Merlin liked that about her. Most of the time.

Still Arthur was getting dragged into their tiff and he didn’t like it.

“Well I will have you know that clowns beside being creepy and all-around nightmare inducing creatures are also hard-working individuals of our society. So, the joke is on you Morgana.”

Damn it, Arthur… can’t he just shut up for one second and turn on that peanut brain of his and see that she was baiting them.

“Really… Well I can surely say you are in my nightmares.”

Finally, he managed to get free of Arthur as he glared at his friend.

“You stretched the shirt out. Real nice Arthur. Real nice.”

Morgana only raised her eyebrows at his complaining from the side.

“Looks like there is no honour among clowns Arthur. Even your friend has turned on you.”

Merlin couldn’t let it stand.

“Oh shut it, you witch. You’ll get your turn.” he said, mentally slapping his hand over his mouth. He had a tendency to do that.

“Yeah you tell her man. Can’t be treating us dudes like trash.”

Merlin turned to Arthur. “Dudes? What, did you escape from a 90’ American romcom set?”

Merlin could’ve laughed at Arthur’s startled face.

“You know I get a bit jockey when I’m uncomfortable. I had a rough childhood…dude.”

Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Sure, because one day daddy dearest didn’t pick you up in a McLaren but a Mercedes at school.”

Arthur slapped the top of the table and glared at them.

“I was ridiculed for days Merlin…” he said overdramatically, remembering that day. “Fine, you two can have each other. I’m still getting all of us a beer and we are not leaving until we have all apologized.”

He turned back towards the bar in pursuit of drinks. Again. Merlin looked at Morgana who seemed pretty lost at what to do. She glared at him when she saw him looking at her, only to hear Arthur shout from the bar.

“No glares. Apologized I said.” he motioned at the barkeep.

“My man, give me something here I just can’t stand the awkwardness anymore.”

Barkeep nodded his head as if he was just another evening lunatic who had way too much fun.

As he waited, Merlin turned his attention to the woman next to him. He sighed and motioned with his hand for her to sit and with a quick nod she did slide on the chair opposite him.

He heard laud talking near the bar but he couldn’t make out what they were talking about, only see that Arthur was apparently having a confession moment with the barkeep.

With a smile he turned back towards Morgana who was looking out the window into the night.

“Arthur’s a bit much tonight. He didn’t spend enough time with Gwen and it looks like it affected him mentally.”

She glanced his way and a small smile stretched on her face. She really did look good tonight.

“Don’t mind him. He is at least entertaining. You on the other hand… What’s with all the brooding, huh?” she asked, as she drummed her fingers on the table.

Merlin got distracted by the strand of hair that seemed stubborn and fall across her cheek. He mentally snapped himself out of it.

“Eh work, been busy, watching after the shop, after Arthur. It gets a bit much sometimes.”

She looked almost understanding.

“I do get it. I don’t do much but work and get in fights with my father.”

He couldn’t help but ask. “How is he?”

He saw her smile a bit brighter. “He’s better. Whines more than anything but you know how it is. Change is hard, and for someone who’s worked for the last thirty years…impossible almost.”

He nodded absently. Her father owned a rather large hotel, but because of the problems with his health he had to step back a bit. He had a heart attack not so long ago and it has sent Morgana on a dark path.

Then, at the time his father popped back in his life and it wasn’t a good emotional space for them to be together. They lashed out and took their insecurities on each other. It wasn’t pretty and he wasn’t proud of it.

“...and they loved each other...”

He snapped towards the bar where Arthur was half in tears talking to the barkeep who seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“Is your dad still here?” he heard her ask.

He groaned, the nerve still fresh but again somehow numb to it all.

“No, he skipped again. Mom had high hopes. Even looked excited after couple of dinners together.”

Morgana used to tell him to be prepared for this sort of thing but he hoped against hope that it wouldn’t happen, for his mother’s sake. He lashed out at one person who was right and now look where they were…

“I am sorry to hear that Merlin.”

He breathed out, as if small burden was lifted from his chest. He needed to hear those words from her.

He gazed at her, seeing how much she tried to hide behind the composure. She was hurt too and it was his fault.

“Me too...about so many things.”

Her eyes cleared as they met his.

“We weren’t in the best place and when we are angry, we don’t deal with it in a healthy way. We weren’t good for each other Merlin.”

It didn’t matter to him suddenly. All of it, because she was the only one who tried to reach him when no one could. Arthur wasn’t there. They didn’t know each other through that time. He only had her.

“I suppose you’re right, but it wasn’t all bad.” he said, with a wistful note in his voice. Lost in a memory of her smile and an everyday love they had for each other.

“No, it wasn’t.” her soft voice confirmed, and in it he heard the regret and hope.

He met her eyes again. The dark lit pub making for an intimate atmosphere despite him smelling of brew. She didn’t seem to mind as they sat there, embraced in memory of their love and lost to the world.

“... I mean why can’t those two kids just get it together and see that they love each other...”

They were startled by Arthur who was again animated with the poor barkeep, who kept pushing the drinks in his hand, but he just ignored him and kept talking.

A laugh escaped him and it surprised him to hear her melodic laugh along his.

He pulled his hand on the table and opened his palm.

“It would be weird to tell him we went on a date yesterday.”

She raised her hand and grasped his.

“Well it would be nice to keep him in the dark for a little longer.”

He flushed as he felt the warmth from her hand.

“It would, because he practically ruined a perfectly nice reunion between friends.”

She scoffed, “Oh no that was all you Merlin.”

He laughed at that. “I was an innocent party in all this.”

Her tone dropped at that, not believing his act for a second.

“I’m sure you were.”

“Fine, I’m leaving.”, they heard Arthur say. “But no tip for you, you’re a lousy barkeep.”

The man shouted after him.

“This is not the confessional mate. Take your stuff elsewhere.”

Merlin squeezed her hand in small comfort. They were healing and getting somewhere better at their own pace.

“I’ll make it up to you later Morgana.”

She only met his gaze with a coy smile.

“Oh, I know you will Merlin.” With that she let his hand go as Arthur returned with their drinks.

“So here are the apology drinks and I want to hear apologies from all wounded parties. I had to listen to that bartender talk for about an hour. The man wouldn’t stop. The service these days.”

He placed their drinks as Merlin and Morgana shared secret smiles at his antics.

“So, what did I miss?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing much, cold stares, silence and bad case of Mondays.”

Somehow sitting in this overcrowded bar with his friends he could come to love them in time. Mondays that is.

-The end-


End file.
